Not Like We've Known
by BookGeek21
Summary: All Human/Teen. Bella Swan has it all. Or at least it seems that way. High school drama doesn't evade her or her friends. Her moms gone, she just kissed her best friend, and on top of that everybody around her seems to be keeping something secret. Will she find out what? (Sorry summary sucks)
1. Chapter 1

The music was so loud! The bass of the music drowned the singer and all I could feel was the house vibrating.

I looked sideways and saw Alice tugging on Riley's shirt as the walked upstairs. I needed to tell her something, what did I need to tell her?

I couldn't get my feet to walk faster to the bottom of the stairs, I felt like everything was suddenly in slow motion.

I dropped the glass in my hand and watched as it hit the floor, I needed to remember something, Alice was going to help me remember.

The room was getting to hot, it was overwhelming how hot it had become. But I wasn't sweating, I was cold, but the heat was making it hard to breathe. I needed to get to Alice.

I finally made to the bottom of the stairs, only to be intercepted by Edward.

"Bella, are you okay? You look really weird!" He said.

I went to speak but all I did was tilt. Edward grabbed me and took my weight against him.

Sweat was beading on my forehead. It felt like it was about to rain. The humidity during summer in forks was beginning inside the Cullens house. Why was it raining inside the house.

"I need Alice!" I whispered to Edward. He couldn't of possibly heard me but we'd known each other log enough to read each other's lips.

He nodded ever so slightly before picking me up. He walked faster than I had been, the party was beginning to blur around us.

He carried me up to the second floor. I knotted his Tshirt in my fingers and looked at him in a way I only hoped he could understand.

He opened the window and had my head out of it just in time for the vomit to start pouring out of my mouth.

Edward pulled me back in once I'd stopped. "Feeling better?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded and I could tell he was holding back laughter. The air outside had cooled my face and reality seemed to be slowly coming back. But I had to tell Alice something, I knew I needed to but I could remember what it was.

Edward picked me back up. He took me into Alice's room where she pulled away from Riley. "Edward! Bella?" She said as we came in.

Edward put me down and i looked at Alice. "I need to tell you something. No you need to know. Jasper as Rose know. It's really important, I can't remember what it was Alice but you have to go!" I said emphasizing go.

She looked at me and then at Edward."Is she drunk?" She Asked Edward.

"Alice go find them, If it wasn't important then she wouldn't be here," Edward said and I turned around and smiled at him. He was being really helpful.

Alice sighed in defeat before yankig Riley after her.

She turned into a blur as she walked out and I could feel myself hit the floor.

Edward picked me up and took me upstairs. I felt him put me on the bed while he shut his door, drowning out the majority if Emmetts music.

I rolled onto my back, "Do you ever look at the stars and think if how small we are, I often wonder. I think I need to brush my teeth."

Edward didn't look at me as though I was crazy he just took me into the bathroom. "Use anything and I'll give you some of my sweats," he said before leaving.

I brushed my teeth with his toothbrush, I'd have to remember to get him a knew one, if I remembered tonight at all. I looked down and saw a pile of clothes on the floor, neatly folded. Edward had put them there without me realising.

I got into his shower sluggishly and peeled the tight black dress off of my body before dumping it on the shower floor and chucking my underwear over the top of the shower. I rinsed my hair and used Edwards body wash before exiting his shower.

I put my bra back on and pulled on of his grey T-shirts over my head. I picked up his pant which were far to big. I folded his pants back up and slipped my underwear back on.

I dropped my dress in his trash can before exiting the bathroom a drunken wet mess.

The bass of Emmetts music had stopped and I wondered how long had it taken me to have a shower.

Edward was wearing sweatpants and a white Tshirt. His perfectly sculpted muscled could be seen.

I sat on Edwards bed and he turned around from his dresser and looked at me. I patted the bed beside me and he sat down.

"Has the party stopped?" I asked him.

"I don't know, you don't seem so intoxicated anymore Bella," he said. I shrugged in response.

"Thank you Edward," I said as I leaned on his shoulder. I tilted my was back so I could see his face looking down at me. "I mean it, I feel a lot better now, than I did when you found me."

Edward smiled.

I turned to face him more and his body mirrored mine. I looked at him as I slowly leant forward. His cool lips hit mine in under a second. My heart beat started to race and it was louder than that of Emmetts music.

I pulled away and looked at Edward. He didn't move. Neither of us breathed.

I kissed him again, faster now. I pulled him forward as I leant back to lye on his bed...


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone through Edwards windows waking me up.

I opened my eyes to discover I had my head on Edwards shoulder.

Memories from the night before flooded into my brain. The house was so quiet it was like there was never a party.

I slowly got up and realised I was still wearing all my clothes. I sighed with relief. I couldn't remember what had happened after I kissed Edward. He lay perfectly still, sun hitting his chest.

I spun around and saw his white Tshirt on the floor but I couldn't remember how it got there. I tiptoed over to his door and slowly opened it.

I had never slept in the same room with a guy before. I had never done this. I had never thought this would happen, especially not with Edward.

I internally cursed at myself. How ha I been so stupid, Edward is my best friend! I left his room silently and shut the door behind me.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs Alice was sitting on the couch. She raised and eyebrow at me. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened!" I said to quickly and she shook her head.

"I talked to Jasper and Rose, they told me about Riley and Jessica so I dumped him and went to bed with popcorn." She shrugged.

"You aren't the least but upset?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I had fun after that," she smirked secretively and I knew she wasn't going to tell me what she had really done.

"Has my brother gone yet?" I asked her.

"He left with Rose at five am, I can give you a lift if you want?" She asked me.

"That would be helpful, I left Edward sleeping and I'm definitely not prepared to go back up there and face him."

"Did something happen between you two?" She asked me suspiciously. I wasn't going to tell her I made out with her brother and did who knows what else that I can't even remember because to me it was all too crazy to even digest.

"Nothing, why?" I asked her and he shrugged.

"Bella are you gonna put some pants on or am I taking you home like that?" Alice asked.

"Like this, my hangover's gonna kick in soon, so better be home before I become a nightmare."

Alice laughed before grabbing her keys.

Alice drove the Porsche fast. It made me start thinking of Edward which I definitely did not want to do, Edward and me were friends. I had to push everything out of my mind.

"Where did you sleep Bella?" Alice asked me nonchalantly.

"In Edwards room," I was casual in the way I said it. Alice could read me like a book, well everyone could, and I wasn't prepared to let her know what had happened.

"You slept with Edward!" She squealed and I jumped. She was grinning wildly next to me and I shrugged.

"No I didn't Alice, I slept next to him. Me and Edward would never do anything like what your thinking." I tried to be convincing and prove to her that she was wrong. I'd only kissed him and I was trying to push that memory away. I didn't want to think about how good it felt because it was Edward. Edward who has always looked out for me. Edward who I can tell anything to. Edward.

"Okay, I guess if you think about it, it's weird," she laughed nervously, I think she was embarrassed at her suggestion, even though something had happened.

Alice pulled onto my drive a little while later and I thanked her before going inside quickly.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my washbag before running into the bathroom and showering. I dried my self and put my pajamas on. Soft grey tshirts and sweatpants. I put Edwards Tshirt on the back of my chair.

My head started banging meaning my hangover was kicking in, predictably being delayed as always.

My phone was where I left it on my desk. I picked it up. It was 3 pm.

I went downstairs and decided to cook dinner. I didn't want to stay up later than I had to because it was a school day tomorrow.

I got some fish frying while I cut up some potatoes in fries. Charlie wouldn't mind whatever it was and Emmett would eat anything so I was careless, I wasn't bothered if the fish was unevenly cooked, as long as it was cooked.

Emmett came downstairs an hour later when the fish was done.

"Is that dinner? It's a bit early Bells," Emmett said as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah I know but I'm having it now because I haven't eaten. Do you want it now or shall I leave it to be reheated?" I asked him.

"I'd like some please," he said. I put him fish and fries out and handed it to him on the couch. I took mine up to my room to eat. I couldn't be bothered to small talk with Emmett.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up and I sighed. I went downstairs to greet him. Emmett seemed to have washed the dishes while I'd been upstairs.

"Hey dad," I said casually. I didn't want Charlie to get angry at us, or rather me for not coming back last night.

"Hi Bells," he said before hanging up his belt and going to get his dinner that Emmett had put on a plate.

I looked at Emmett, confused. I thought dad would he lecturing me and maybe talking with us about underage drinking, but he seemed to be avoiding it.

"Dad?" I asked and Emmett scowled at me for questioning the silence.

"I'm afraid your mom isn't coming next weekend, she's flown to New York with Phil, I know you both really wanted to see her, but she couldn't help it," Charlie grimaced.

I felt a sudden surge of anger at Renee who I hadn't seen in over three months. Yes I called her and she messaged me but is still like to see her and I am definitely not vacationing with her this summer because it's so tedious. Emmett seemed to be feeling the same emotions as me, judging by his face.

"It's okay dad, really, me and Emmett can cope with being neglected by her," I said calmly.

"Bella don't be angry at her, she isn't neglecting you, she'll visit soon, she promises," Charlie said.

"Dad it isn't fair and you know it," Emmett said before storming upstairs.

"Sorry dad, it's just annoying that we haven't seen her in a while," I said before going upstairs myself.

I left my dirty plate on the floor outside my bedroom hoping someone would take it downstairs.

I really wasn't in the mood to think about Edward, especially not now...


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett pulled into the parking lot making me sigh. I didn't want to see Edward because I didn't know how I was going to react to him and I felt really awkward about the whole situation.

I got out of Emmetts jeep and walked into the dull pit called high school that I detested. However it was November and senior year, meaning I didn't have that much time left in forks, I could escape and go elsewhere for college. Maybe I would get an early acceptance.

Luckily I was in the same homeroom as Alice so I could talk to her and walk with her to English. Meaning I could easily avoid Edward.

Alice was already there, sitting typing away on her phone. I sat down Next to her and she put her phone down.

"Morning Bella, you won't believe what's happened!" She squealed.

"What," I said. If Alice could do anything it was make you hyped for something, most cases it was gossip.

"My parents didn't freak about the party, they were really cool about it and told Edward and me that they were going to Seattle this weekend and that we could go! Of course I begged or you and Rose to come and for once they actually said yes, you just need to ask your dad," She smiled at me, obviously really excited. I wanted to go because I wanted to spend some time with my friends away from school and parties, which rarely happened now we had started senior year.

"Okay, sound great, I'll ask" I told her honestly. Edward started plaguing my mind. He would be there obviously, and I don't know how I feel about that.

"Just wait Bella, you will love it so much," she said and she winked at me. My smile faltered for a second, did Edward tell her? I certainly hoped not.

We registered and then walked to English. As I entered building four behind Alice for English lit. I saw Rosalie's seat empty, the one lesson where I knew she would never miss because she sat next to Emmett and she wasn't here.

Alice and I took are seats. Emmett came in not shortly after and look at the empty seat with a puzzled expression. "Do you know where Rose is?" He asked us.

I shook my head and Alice got her phone out to text Rosalie, probably to inform her about Friday aswell. Mr Monson came in before Alice could hit send.

English passed in a blur, Aswell as Spanish where I sat next to Jessica, whom Alice now hated. Riley sat in front of us and I ignored his attempt at conversation with me. I'm loyal.

Jessica didn't say much which was unusual but I guess she got a tip off that we probably all knew about her escapades with Riley. I wasn't purposefully judging her to her face but like I said I'm loyal.

After Spanish I went to Trig and sat next to Jasper who said Rose had stayed home ill. Jasper and I joked about Saturday night and he told me that he was completely out of it, he couldn't remember getting home. I told him I was sick out of the window and he found me really amusing. We talked about this weekend. Edward had bargained the guys a ticket, specifying that Emmett and Rose couldn't share a room. Jasper seemed excited just to leave, which was much the same as me. Forks was feeling claustrophobic, especially after this weekend.

After trig we walked to lunch together. My nervousness to see Edward totally pushed all hunger out of my stomach. I sat down next to Emmett at our usual table.

"Rose is ill, personally though I think she's still got a hangover," Emmett said and I nodded absentmindedly, not really digesting his words.

"So you've all got to pack and overnight bag, we come back Saturday, so sorry if there isn't enough time for you to do want you want but we have Saturday daytime to buy stuff," Alice said enthusiastically.

"Sounds good, I want to get this new game," Jasper said.

"No way! Is it X40?" Emmett said with a huge grin.

"Yeah it is," Jasper and Emmett started a discussion on the apparently newish game while Alice turned to me.

"Will you come shopping with me when we are there?" She asked me hopefully. I sighed. Alice's shopping consists of her telling me what I should by and because she buys more I share the load of her bags, meaning I'm practically drowning in them.

"Well..." I trailed off hoping she'd take my hint. Edward was smirking and I scowled at him. Suddenly it felt like normal again, but that was only brief.

"Please Bella, I don't want to have to force you or trick you. Inevitably you know you'll come," she smiled deviously. I nodded in defeat.

"Okay that's great, I feel like the week is mostly planned now," Alice smiled, she likes knowing what's going to happen far to much.

The bell rang for AP Biology. Edward and I walked there together, not talking.

When we got there he started talking, "Are you excited for Seattle?" He asked genuinely.

"Yup, shopping and driving there with Emmett and Rose, fun," I said sarcastically.

Edward smiled, "I'm sure you'll cope. Jasper will be there aswell. I have to ride with my parents," he said.

"Don't feign annoyance, Esme and Carlisle are to good for you, I'd love to ride with them."

Edward smiled at my answer. He knew how much I liked his parents. They had looked after me a lot when I was younger so of course I was affectionate towards them. I'd love to be a part of their family.

"What are you thinking," Edward questioned me.

"About your family, I'd love to be a part of it," I pause briefly, realisation hitting me on how he would interpret that. "I mean they are really great parents, it would be great to be part of your family, speaking for practically be a second daughter," I laughed nervously.

The awkwardness returned and I felt like Edward and I might have to force this conversation, but Mr Molina came into the classroom just in time.

"Okay I'm handing you these sheets to help take notes for the film. I'll just get the monitor while you pass them around," he said happily as he dumped a pile of sheets on our desk.

I took one and passed the rest to Edward. His hand hit mine as he did so making my heart flutter uncontrollably. As I pulled away I get the emptiness of the recent electricity. All I wanted to do was touch his hand again.

I couldn't concentrate throughout the movie, I kept looking at Edwards hand. It was perfectly still throughout the whole movie. Neither of us wrote anything.

We were told to finish the questions for homework. The bell rang for last period and I got my stuff and walked out with Edward.

"Interesting movie," he said causally.

"Uh-huh," I forced, trying to think of anything I noticed. Whatever was happening between me and Edward was annoying me. It seemed like we couldn't go back to being friends, making out hung above our heads like an annoying fly that never leaves.

"I'll see you later," I said before turning on my heals and walking away.

I lay on my bed in frustration.

I had all of Gym to think about Edward and it just messed things up in my head. Maybe I had liked him all along, maybe I was just developing it now, maybe our relationship would never recover. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket, making me shift uncomfortably to the right to get it.

EDWARD: hey Bella, call me okay

I looked at the text just as a message popped up that I had 3 missed calls from Edward in the past ten minutes. I thought it had been Renee so I was ignoring it.

I rang him back, "Hey Edward, sorry I was ignoring you, thought you were Renee," I said honestly.

"It's fine, I just wanted to say I don't want us to feel awkward. I mean we kissed Bella, and that was all, shirts were removed, but nothing happened. I mean we were bound to kiss one day, it was inevitable. Boy and girl," he said quickly.

I sighed with relief before replying, "I'd like that, I mean it's over, we can't dwell, like you said it happens but it isn't important," I laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, it was just something that happened, I mean we were kinda drunk," he replied. I knew I hadn't been drunk by this time, I had hurled for crying out loud. I had had control over my actions at the time, I remember leaning into him at my own accord to reach his lips...

"Bella? Bella?" He asked, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Yeah totally drunk. It's not like it was a hookup, drunk people do stupid things," I said. I knew I might regret saying this one day but oh well, "Edward your one of my best friends, the idea of us together seems weird right now, I don't think it'll happen," I said casually, cursing internally at my lies. I think deep down I had developed unfriendlike feelings towards Edward that I didn't even want to admit to myself.

"I agree, anyway I got to go. I need to do the biology because I totally spaced during the movie, I was think about Seattle," he said and something in me fell. I must have been hoping he had been thinking about me.

"Yeah same, see you tomorrow," I said casually before hanging up.

Later that night as I lay in bed unable to sleep it occurred to me that Edward had never really dating. His dating history was better than mine but still, he had only dated three girls. I think he kissed one of them.

I had only dated one guy, Mike Newton, who I regretted dating purely because it was a stupid freshman idea I had had.

Mike wasn't the first guy I kissed. I had kissed Edward when I was five, out of a dare by Alice. I don't think he remembers. I can't remember what it felt like I just remember being in his garden and getting really embarrassed before planting one on his lips and running back inside quickly.

Dating never really bothered me, I hadn't met a guy that had gotten under my skin and into my thoughts as much as Edward right now.

I realised just how wasted my high school life had been, I had only kissed two guys in my life. Two. It wasn't even a major accomplishment, hadn't even gotten past first base. I guess wasted wasn't the word though because I had found high school enjoyable,I had spent a lot of time with my friends and I guess I hadn't had that stress that comes with dating.

I hadn't missed it. I had been completely fine until I had to mess it all up with Edward and start rethinking my life. Eventually I figured I would find a guy and like him enough to marry him, I guess I never really believed in love. Renee and Charlie hadn't worked out and that set a president for me. If I was anything like my parents then it wouldn't work out for me. I had always thought that. I didn't think I was appealing or really anything to boys right now.

But Edward and I. Me and Edward had to go and mess things up. I guess I needed to be more confident, maybe I would even start dating again and enjoy it, even if I wasn't looking for love. But I highly doubted that. As much as I liked partying with my friends I wasn't up for a rushed life of constantly going our for meals and movies. I'd like to order in and watch a movie in the house. Of course I would party with him, I'm not a total nun.

I mentally cursed at Edward for doing this to me. I had been content and now the pressures of teenage life were affecting me.

Who knows what was going to happen...


	4. Chapter 4

I braced my self as I went into the kitchen to greet Charlie. It was 5 am and he was eating breakfast.

I had barely slept at all the past two nights. Edward kept creeping into my brain every time I tried to sleep. I for even know why because I pretty much established that what had happened didn't mean anything. Nevertheless he was constantly in my mind.

School hadn't been so bad, Edward and I were acting relatively normal again, although I could see him avoiding contact with me, which both upset me but also helped me keep it together.

Charlie looked up from his cereal confused at my appearance so early, however it had occurred that I hadn't asked him about Seattle yet.

"Morning dad," I said, still standing.

"Hey bells, what ya doing up so early?" He asked, puzzelled.

I knew Emmett had already asked him to go. However my brother hadn't even mentioned that any girls were going, not realising I would be asking Charlie myself to go, telling him Alice and Rosalie would also be joining me.

"I needed to ask you something," I paused before continue, slightly unsure whether Charlie would let me go, "Alice invited me and Rose to go to Seattle tomorrow, i was hoping I could go," it wasn't so much of a question as me telling him, I hadn't left forks since last time I saw Renee, three months ago, so Charlie should have known that I needed to escape badly.

"I guess so Bells, I said yes to Emmett so it wouldn't be fair to say no to you, although your brother didn't mention that any girls would be going. You be careful mind Bella, I want you in bed and asleep before midnight," Charlie was trying to act adult, probably worried about my innocence. I loved Charlie but sometimes like Emmett he was a bit overprotective. Another reason why Edward and me wouldn't work.

Ugh! Edward is everywhere when he isn't even close.

"Thanks dad, I'll be careful, don't worry," I told him before quickly leaving the kitchen before he could attempt to give me more advice.

The day passed quicker than normal. Everyone seemed to be buzzing about Seattle tomorrow, especially Alice who couldn't stop buzzing about how great it was going to be. She had it all planned out, the girls in one room, boys in the other and leaving straight after school.

I was happy for Alice this week. She hadn't really been fazed by Riley dumping her and was concentrating on Seattle, although I was unsure what she'd be like next week.

Gym and then dinner flew by and I actually managed to fall asleep after my shower.

Jasper and Rose had driven back with me and Emmett to drop all our school stuff at our house before leaving. Charlie wasn't in so I left him a note about the cold cuts in the fridge before we left.

Jasper had called shotgun, which meant Rose and I had to sit in the back.

"What's going on with you and Edward?" She whispered once she knew Jasper and Emmett were fully submerged in conversation.

"What do you mean?" I said to quickly and she raised an eyebrow. I pulled both of my headphones out and looked at her until she replied.

"You both are being, I don't know, cautious I guess. I mean when I came back in your whole Edward and Bella dynamic seemed different," Rose shrugged before looking back down at her magazine.

"Rose don't do that! Elaborate, Edward," I got a thrill from saying his name, "are still best friends, our dynamic hasn't shifted, we are perfectly normal around each other," I told her calmly and she nodded, pretending to not be noticing me as she read. "Rose!"

"Bella obviously something's happened or you would be making a fuss. Did something happen at the party?" She asked and I didn't respond. I didn't know how, I wasn't ready to tell her. "Oh Bella! Something happened," she said shocked. By the look on Rose's face she hadn't been expecting her accusation to be true.

"What are you to talking about?" Jasper said curiously and I didn't reply, I wasn't sure how much he had heard.

"Girl business Jasp, is was definitely a topic that you do not want to talk with us about," Rosalie emphasizes the do not and I was really grateful. I didn't even want Rose to think that anything had gone on though.

Rose didn't mention anything else, and I left it at that, putting my headphones back in to drown out the resumed conversation of Emmett and Jasper.

When we finally got to Seattle at 6:30 pm. It was clear as we parked the cars that Alice was displeased with the fact that we had arrived later than expected. She also looked like she'd been asleep, with her hair short hair sticking out even more so than normal.

Carlisle and Esme checked themselves in as we waited in the lobby of the hotel. It was relatively fancy, unsurprisingly a five star in one of those sky rises that you only think exist in tv.

Once they were done the six of us moved forward to check in ourselfs. Carlisle and Esme told us that they wouldn't see us until the morning since it was likely they were on a different floor. This seemed to delight Alice.

"You have three two rooms, here are your keys, the pool has already closed in afraid for maintenance but the bar is open all night as long as you have a tab registered. Complementary drinks and chocolates are in each room, enjoy your stay," the receptionist smiled at us. I saw Alice eying him and he said goodbye to her only as we walked away.

"Me and Rose are taking one of the rooms," Emmett said whilst snatching a key off of Alice.

"I guess that mean I'm with you Alice," I said casually picking another key.

Jasper and Edward looked at each other and shrugged before taking Alice's last key.

"They didn't put any vodka in the mini fridge," Alice whined once we were in our room."

"That's a bit too strong, anyway I though we were going out, not staying in and drinking!" I said in disbelief.

"I know but I wanted some now, and later when we can't exactly buy it!" Alice said in frustration.

"I'll take the couch, you can have the double bed," I said to her whilst dumping my duffle bag.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Alice said happily, before putting her suitcase on the bed and unzipping it. "Okay so we have half and hour to get dressed because we need to get to the clubs so we can get there just before the queues start!" Alice said excitedly.

"Sounds good," I said whilst getting out some denim shorts and a white baseball top with dark purple rings around the arms. Alice didn't seemed fazed by my chosen outfit, but is binned the black dress as I didn't have enough money to buy anything new.

I decided to have a shower and then straightened the ends of my hair that I had crushed into all those different directions.

As I came out Alice had replaced my stuff with a dark green dress and black heels. The dress stopped mid thigh and from the waist down in went out, obviously having layers underneath.

"Alice what have you done with my stuff?" I asked with a hunt if annoyance.

"I put it back in your bag, you can have my old dress and those heels are actually yours that I asked to borrow a while ago, as you can tell Bella you wouldn't live without me," Alice smiled at me deviously.

"Well thanks Alice, I guess I'll carry your bags tomorrow," I said gratefully and she smiled in her victory.

I put the dress on and slipped the heels on as well. Alice smiled as me and I noticed she two was ready, dressed in a black bodycon.

The night could only get better...


	5. Chapter 5

We walked into a club beside the hotel called X. Rose had to sweet talk the bouncer into letting us in which Emmett grumbled about the whole time.

The club was full of flashing lights and loud music. The dance floor was crowded, too crowded, and the air was hot and stuffy. We seemed overdressed but nobody was really looking at us, they were all to busy.

Jasper and Alice ran straight over to the bar, with Emmett leading Rose into the dance floor, leaving me with Edward.

"I think I fancy a drink," I said casually before following in the direction of Alice and Jasper. Edward didn't say anything is response, or if he did I didn't hear him. It was too loud that I wasn't even sure if he had heard me.

I had to force my way through the crowd to get to the neon bar at the left side of the club. Alice and Jasper were nowhere in sight, I didn't really have any money on me either.

I didn't want to go back to find Edward, an I doubt my phone that is stuffed in my bra would get any service in the club.

"Could I possibly but you a drink?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I turned around to see a guy with her black hair staring at me.

"Yes please," I said to him. I know you are supposed to be careful however I wasn't in the mood to take precautions, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to drink, but Alice had placed the idea of vodka into my mind,"

"A shot of vodka please," I asked the bartender.

"Isn't it a bit early?" He laughed and I shrugged.

"I need it after the week I've had," I said casually. He just laughed, obviously not interested.

"So you a local?" He asked and I shook my head. He smiled at my response.

I was grateful when my shot arrived, this guy was maybe a little bit creepy but I new he would find someone else to move onto soon because I don't think I was even remotely close to what he was looking for.

I kicked back the shot, letting it burn my throat as it did so. "Wanna dance?" I asked him.

"Sure, do you not want another?" He asked and I shook my head before running into the crowd.

I was surprised he managed to follow me. We made it into the middle of the dance floor, although he started dancing with a different women who looked considerably older that me.

I found myself alone after a while, dancing along with the beat. It had been a while since I had gotten so engrossed in the music. I didn't know what time it was and I wasn't about to check. I had let myself go, nothing was in my mind at all.

"Having fun?" He shouted, smiling crookedly at me. The one thing I had managed to avoid since I got here.

"Yes," I said, still dancing.

"You look beautiful," he was still smiling. I wasn't even feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't make things awkward Edward, please, I just stopped thinking bout you," I said before stopping dancing, realising that i had let myself slip, getting too carried away with being free on the dance floor.

"I thought you thought the idea of us was weird," he said. I mentally kicked myself, how had I been so stupid!

I ignored him and kept dancing. "Bella what if I said I didn't think it was weird?" He said loudly and everything seemed to slow down. This was the one shot I had had, no this was a moment that Edward and I had trapped ourselves in.

"I might say I would agree with you, speaking hypothetically," I said while laughing. I wasn't prepared for things to get serious.

I started dancing again and so did Edward. The lights flashed of his red-bronze hair and also highlighting his features. I could see his perfectly chiseled chest through his t shirt. My heart was most definitely racing, especially with him smiling at me.

The guy with the black hair came back and started dancing next to me. He was getting awfully close at certain points. His newfound female mustn't have held his attention. I wasn't bothered though, I was having fun.

The guy leaned forward, "Wanna get out of here?" He asked. Talk about being forward when we didn't even know each other's names.

"Where?" I asked.

"I know this place downtown, it's a riot, free drinks, it's called Loto," he smiled at me creepily. I glanced at Edward who was frowning, looking very deep in thought.

"Okay, sounds good," I replied. I didn't really want to go, I wasn't going to, I just wanted to see Edwards reaction.

"Bella wait, you can't go," Edward shouted over the pounding music. I looked at the guy standing next to me who'd only just noticed Edward had anything to do with me.

"Why can't I go Edward," I asked earnestly, pushing him to say something that would matter, that would make my heart flutter. Only because after our short hypothetical conversation I wanted to see if his feelings were real. If I wasn't just getting my hopes up. I had spent all week worrying and thinking, practically obsessing over him, the least he could tell me was that he felt something.

"I don't want you too Bella," he replied, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Why don't you want me to?"

"Because the idea of us isn't so weird to me," he said and I nodded before turning around to walk behind the guy. I wasn't really going to leave, but I was still Edwards friend at this moment in time, and I mess with him on the odd occasion. Last Christmas I gave him a pack of chips pretending it was his only present even after he gave me a Swarovski necklace. I eventually gave him his actual present, a silver fronted watch.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around and towards him so I hit his chest. I looked up at him, holding my breath. Edward leant down and our lips crashed together. The electricity had been turned on in my body, aswell as his I think. Causing is both keep kissing.

After a few seconds we pulled away. The guy had vanished and I realised that the club was becoming less crowded. I had no clue what time it was.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Edward asked me breathlessly.

"I'd love to," I grinned before he held my hand, guiding me after him out of the club.

The taxi door slammed, and Edward and I ran inside, the rain pouring down, only managing to wet us momentarily as the hotel saved us.

I had no clue what I was doing, what we were doing. But it felt so completely right in this moment that I didn't want it to end. The night could last forever for all I cared. All of my worries during the week about Edward were drifting away. I get a though I was drowning in my own happiness.

I looked at Edward once we were in the lift, he smiled crookedly at me, and I blushed.

We walked to our hotel rooms. Edwards arrived first and we both stopped. I suddenly realised what might happen, but that didn't worry me at all.

I went up on my tiptoes again initiating the kiss. My hands ran up and down his chest. I latched onto the top button and he pulled away and gave me a questioning look. I nodded slightly before he opened the door and we fell into the blackness...


	6. Chapter 6

I watched the sun rise over the Seattle skyline for the first time. The blue, purple and pinks in the sky melding together creating something that a picture could never complement.

Edward stirred behind me, his hand around my waist pulled me towards him as he nuzzled in my neck. "You smell beautiful," he breathed.

I laughed lightly, still taking in the sky.

I turned onto my back, dragging my eyes away from the sky to look at Edward in all his dishevelled glory. He was leaning on his arm looking down at me, I smiled at him and he mirrored me.

"I've got to say Bella you look amazing in my shirt," he said and I laughed. I was wearing His white shirt that he had been wearing in the club yesterday, it was button up and long sleeve, it was very comfortable.

"Thank you," I smiled, my voice croaking as I said so. He just smiled. I moved his hand off my waist and stood up.

As I walked over to the window I was aware of him following me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. We were the perfect vision of a romantic couple, looking out of the window that took up the whole wall in the hotel room.

My phone buzzed ruining the moment. "Ignore it," Edward said as he kissed behind my ear.

It buzzed again and he sighed, pulling away as he did so. I retrieve my phone that was on the floor on his side of the bed, it must have landed there when my bra was taken off.

"It's Alice"

"My sister seems awfully keen to be calling you," he said and I looked over at him, tucking my hair behind my ear. His bare chest was making my heart beat faster and I was becoming increasingly aware that he was looking at me up and down.

I looked at the text message quickly, eager to get back into Edwards arms.

 ** _ALICE: please come back now, I need you help!_**

I sighed heavily as I read he reply.

"I have to go," I said and he grimaced, looking upset that I was leaving.

I went over to where he was standing and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. However once we started it was hard to stop. I jumped up and locked my legs around his waist and he carried me back over to the bed...

Dazed I knocked on the door to Alice and mines room. I had quickly re buttoned Edwards shirt and picked up my dress and shoes.

"Where have you been!" Alice shouted angrily as she yanked the door open.

I smiled mischieviously and a look of misbelief crossed her face, "You didn't did you!" She said confused. When I didn't answered she looked shocked! "OMG Bella, you did! Who with?" She asked curiously obviously distracted from what was bothering her.

I wasn't going to tell her it was Edward, we had agreed to keep it between us. I guess neither of us knew what we were going to do. I don't even think going back to friends was an option.

"Just a guy," I said while nodding, trying not to laugh. I was to giddy. I probably looked like I was drunk to her, but I hadn't had anything since that one shot of vodka.

She pulled me into the room and shut the door before asking me, "Bella tell me it was special or I will feel responsible for what you will feel tomorrow when you think about this stranger and maybe you think it's stupid-"

"Alice believe it was special," I said interrupting her. I smiled at her and she sighed with relief.

"Well I did something stupid, there was this guy, and it wasn't the first time Bella," she burst out crying and I took in her appearance for the first time that morning. She had messy hair and her eyes were all puffy.

"I'm sorry Alice," I said while wrapping my arms around her. I felt horrible for not coming sooner.

"I'm glad you came, don't worry about not coming earlier," she sniffed,"I just wished it was something more Bella, I'm freaking out because I don't know how to tell him!" She screamed in frustration.

"I don't know what to do Alice," I said and she started crying even more.

"I was to leave. Right now, I want to go home, I can't see my parents."

"Um okay, but four of us need to go! I'll have to find Rose and Emmett," I said and she nodded. She seemed fine with it.

I ran quickly over to my duffle bag. I pulled a blue hoodie over Edwards T-shirt and put my sweatpants on. I quickly brushed my hair and pulled in pack with and elastic. I shoved the rest of my stuff in the bag and zipped it.

I ran out the room leaving Alice drying her eyes. I knocked on Rose and Emmetts door. I heard nothing. "Emmett!" I shouted. I heard movement but no one came to the door. "Fine, JERK!" I shouted before running to Edwards room.

I knocked on the door fast and he opened it. His eyes looking alarmed. Jasper stood behind him. "You guys we are leaving, like right now, in Emmetts jeep. Get your stuff and check out with us."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Please, I have a paper due on Monday and I spaced." I told him quickly, lying so they didn't know about Alice.

It was ten minutes before we were all in the elevator. It was awkwardly silent. I was avoiding eye contact with Edward. But all I wanted to do was make some kind of contact with him again.

We checked our fast and were pulling onto the highway fast. Jasper drove and Edward sat beside him in front of me as if purposely.

I texted Emmett to tell him we had already left and that he would have to tell Carlisle and Esme.

Alice didn't speak the whole drive but I didn't put my headphones in. We reached Forks by 10 am. I dropped Jasper off and then I drove to give me something to do.

It was only ten minutes before we were at the Cullens house. Alice thanked me before running inside quickly to probably be alone, although the Edward it probably looked like she was escaping the rain that was falling in sheets.

"Look last night-" I started but Edward cut me off.

"It was great Bella so don't say but," he said and I smiled at him.

"I wasn't going to, I was going to say the same thing, although not the but part," I grinned and him and he laughed.

"Paper due?" He asked skeptically and I shrugged.

"It was an emergency," I replied.

"Doesn't matter," he said before leaning over an kissing my cheek. He got out quickly before I could say anything and I let him. He waved as I pulled out his drive, heading home...


	7. Chapter 7

**short filler chapter- learning more about the characters, longer update tomorrow :)**

"BELLA!" Emmett roared as he slammed the front door.

"What?" I said as he entered the kitchen.

"You left me in Seattle."

"You could have come if you and Rose had opened your door this morning."

He huffed before sighing in defeat.

School was relatively quiet on Monday morning. The stress of the oncoming exams were hitting us all suddenly. Winter Finals, great.

"You might want to apply for extra classes, or take courses or even a few classes at peninsula college," our registration teacher asked whilst handing out a guide on what to do.

I had no clue what colleges I even wanted to go to. Maybe I'd get into to amazing Ivy League and be a billionaire. But right now I wasn't bothered. I wanted to see Edward. She what was happening between us.

It wasn't till lunch that I got to see him. He sat next to me at our usual table. "What's everyone applying for then?" Alice asked cheerfully. The escapes of the weekend obviously not affecting her.

"I don't know, maybe some mechanical class," Rose said and I just shrugged.

"We all might be at different colleges next year," Emmett said and I looked at him appalled. I always knew I would part ways with my friends but it never occurred to me that it was impending.

"I want to go to Paris and get an internship at La Belle Rosà doing fashion," Alice said happily.

"I'm going to Yale or Harvard to take an undergraduate course to become a lawyer," Jasper said. I was surprised. I never assumed anything about Jasper, I guess that's how we got on so well, because we both considered each other to be each other. We were still close but in a different way to everybody else, it wasn't an effort at all to be friends with Jasper, or any of my friends, but I didn't argue with him like I might with Alice or Edward, or Emmett. I guess it was the same with Rose, we didn't argue, or squabble.

"I hope to get into Columbia to study medicine and surgery. I might transfer out but I think I want to go to the city, considering how much I love Seattle. Plus Carlisle being a doctor helps," Edward shrugged whilst we all laughed a little at his Carlisle remark.

"MIT all the way," Rose said happily. Emmett smiled at her lovingly which made me look at Edward who was also looking at me. I smiled awkwardly.

"I don't know," Emmett said.

"Neither do I, must run in the family," I sighed. "I might take an English course and Peninsula but that's all I know," I said.

"It's hard thinking about us not being here," Rose said and I nodded.

"Thanksgiving and Christmas," Alice muttered and we all looked at her. "It the only time we are going to be here,"

"I'm not coming back, Tanya and Diego don't even do thanksgiving, never mind two now that he's moved out. Sam isn't much of a father either. So I'll be the only one still in the college dorms," Jasper said.

"Nonsense, you'll be with me!" Rose said and he shrugged.

"We can't tell the future," Alice said whilst looking down.

The bell rang for AP biology. I walked with Edward. "So Seattle was fun," he said casually as we walked.

"Yeah I guess, I met this guy but I don't know if anything will happen," I said whilst smiling at him.

"I was wondering the same thing about this girl," Edward smiled back.

We both stopped and moved towards the building to let a teacher past. I leant up against it and he smiled. Nobody seemed to be around but us. He leaned down and kissed me shortly before pulling away.

"I say we do this, maybe also a movie on Friday, at my house." I looked at him in disbelief, he couldn't of remember that from when I was younger and told him about my date aspirations.

"You can't remember that!" I said, astounded.

"Maybe so pizza with that film?" He said and I laughed.

"Okay, I'll be there," I winked before walking into the classroom, late.

Biology past fast, to my disappointment. Edward and I had to work on structures of cells. So it wasn't a completely wasted lesson since we talked for most of it. He argued with me about the best Star Wars. I had only watched them when we were younger because of Emmett.

I skipped gym, heading to peninsula instead. I told the people at the office and they said it was okay, senior privileges.

It wasn't a long way away but once I go there I contemplated going home. Nobody wanted to leave forks as much as me. This dreary town felt like it was suffocating most of the time. The rain certainly didn't help know Renee wasn't here, I couldn't sleep for thinking that maybe she would come back.

All I have ever wanted was to land an internship with the New York Times and maybe take night classes as NYU, but apart from that I had no other plans, and I needed I solely concentrate on my future before it was too late.

I filled in the application for a creative writing course and also journalism classes on the weekends. I didn't know how I would pay for them yet, I only had college money saved, and I didn't want to ask Charlie. The woman at the colleges reception was really friendly, she took in my application.

On the way home I started to worry, I'd have to get a job if I wanted to get myself to NYU which would be hard.

I'd have to ask Charlie if anything was happening at the precinct for me to get a job. Even if it was paperwork organisation. Or cleaning I would do it.

Life was way to hard...


	8. Chapter 8

"I brought wine," I said as Edward opened the door.

"I thought you weren't keen on wine," Edward smirked and I smiled mischievously.

"It's for Esme and Carlisle," I said and he laughed but gratefully took it and put it down on the side.

I fell forward into him. My lips crashed against his in our long awaited embrace, one that I had been waiting for all week.

I pulled away, "I'm happy to be here," I said and Edward laughed before taking my bag of me and putting it down beside the door.

"I set up the breakfast club and pizza," Edward said as he closed the door behind me. I was so happy to be there.

"You wouldn't be any of those!" I said loudly, arguing with him.

"I would too, I'd be the stoner guy, the one the girl falls in love with," he said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"No you wouldn't, you don't compare to them. You are Edward Cullen!" I said and he started laughing. I pouted and glared at him.

"Sorry, hey I just thought it was funny," he said holding his hand up. I smiled and leaned forward and kissed him.

The winner sun had set outside, plunging the Cullen house into darkness. Edward nor I were fazed by this, we were getting to wrapped up in each other.

"So where are we going with this?" Edward motioned between the too of us and I sat there confused. I had no thought of this going anywhere. But I was kissing Edward and him back as though it were normal for the pair of us to be doing so. Maybe I wanted something to happen between us. I just found it hard to deal with feelings sometimes.

"Isn't the girl suppose to ask that question?" I asked quickly, trying to buy myself time to decide what I wanted.

"Usually, but I don't know, I like you Bella," Edward said quietly. I looked at him and leaned forward. My lips brushed his and grazed past his cheek.

I paused at his ear. "I like you too," I said and he breathed out heavily. My heart was beating so fast. My nerves were going crazy because of Edward.

He put his arms around my waist and twisted me so we fell back on the cushions on the floor. I looked up at him, "I mean it," I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Same," he said before kissing me. I tangled my fingers in his hair, relaxing into the kiss.

"Bella!" I heard a female voice and panicked. Edward and I sat up and looked towards the door to see what I was expecting to be Alice.

But I was wrong. It was Esme. She was grinning at us. I sighed and Edward looked at his mother, horrific in the way I would he if she were Charlie of Renee.

"Im sorry I didn't realise you were here Bella," Esme giggled before stepping further into the room.

"Mom, you said you and dad weren't coming back till later!" Edward said normally. A hint of frustration underlying.

"Yes but, when you said you were busy I thought you were going out, I think this is the first Friday I've see you in in a while!" Esme said before looking at me.

"Um, I should go," I said whilst getting up.

"Bella please stay, I'll go back out,"

"No mom! Wait," Edward jumped up at the same time as me. "You can't tell anyone, not even Alice. Alice will tell the whole school in five minutes and we are just taking it slow," I looked at Edwards face when he said it. We weren't taking it slow, at all. But I wasn't about to contradict him. Not after we hadn't figured this out yet.

"You don't have to worry, I won't tell," Esme winked at us before going into the kitchen.

"I'll leave, I have a paper to write and work tomorrow so," I said motioning toward the door.

Edward pulled me into and embrace. "I'd kiss you but I'm pretty sure my mom is watching," he leaned and whispered into my ear. Careful to hide his face from view of the kitchen door.

"Bye," I smiled at him and he nodded before walking me out.

I stopped outside my truck and turned and looked at him, "What job?" He asked and I smirked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out tomorrow night at mine, I'll cook," I said and he smirked. He kissed me quickly and nodded before walking back inside. I felt a thrill of excitement course through me.

The truth was I hadn't even told Alice that I managed to get a job working for Charlie at the precinct. I had to sort out his desk and paper work. It might not be a huge job but the people at the precinct weren't bothered. Charlie told me to do it by Christmas and I have a month to do so. He said he'd pay me five hundred bucks at the end of it. It might not be my ideal job in New York but it was still paying me good money.

I also had to write a piece on something in my life that was interesting for Peninsula's journalism class. I wanted to do to much tomorrow I didn't know how I would cope.

Something interesting in my life.

What was interesting in my life? Nothing really happened, I had no clue what to write about. Edward would know exactly what to write, he doesn't even like it that much but he would get an a* immediately without effort and I would still be scraping the barrel for ideas at the end of it.

Suddenly it hit me. I wasn't going to write about school, or my car or assess any named thing. I was going to assess Edward and mines relationship. I wasn't going to even write his name, I was going to talk about mystery guy I met in Seattle. It would work, hold intrigue and arrest the readers attention. I could do it.

As soon as I started typing I knew I had managed to hit a good piece.

When I was done Charlie came home all buzzed because I would be going to work with him tomorrow.

"Bella haven't you ever considered being a cop?" Charlie asked as I made him a sandwich.

"No, I always thought I'd get out of here first, then actually figure it out," I lied. I don't think I'd told anyone about my aspiration, but I was something that I kept private, it would only go on applications.

"What's so wrong with forks?" Charlie asked, acting wounded.

"It's claustrophobic," I said before leaving him to eat.

I had to finish my piece, it was essential in helping me leave this place...


	9. Chapter 9

"Want some?" Alice held the bowl of French fries in front of my face," I shook my head as I reached for the pop tarts that Rose had brought.

The three of us were sitting in my living room, having a girls night. We had Breakfast at Tiffany's on in the background, playing quietly as we chatted.

My phone buzzed in my hand. I tilted the screen so I could read it.

 **EDWARD: Still on for tomorrow?**

I texted him back yes quickly while Rose and Alice watched me. "Who was that?" Rose said casually, whilst reaching for fries.

"Just a guy," I said nonchalantly. Edward and I hadn't told anybody else yet. We had been quietly spending time after school all week. We mostly chatted about things. I felt comfortable with Edward and our somewhat secret relationship. It was thrilling yet hindered conversations with my friends such as this one.

"Is that the same guy from Seattle?" Alice question and I shook my head.

"No, just this guy I met at peninsula texting me about homework," I said and Alice smiled.

"Is he hot?" She asked happily. I smiled before nodding.

"Bella might actually get a boyfriend!" Rose exclaimed and I laughed. "Wait," Rose said quickly, "What happened in Seattle?" She asked.

"Bella met this guy and it went in the direction your thinking off," Alice said and Rose looked shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"It got buried by Alice and her sad epic romance," I said and Alice laughed lightly. I wasn't intentionally insulting, but Alice hadn't mentioned it and I had to get it out of her, even if it meant we would all be in tears at the end of it, she'd feel better.

"I really like him Bella! I just, he won't... Its to complicated!" Alice screamed in frustration.

"Tell us," Rose said in understanding.

"I like him, I really do, but I don't think he likes me, or if he's really that bothered," Alice said in Ernest.

"I don't think your going to tell us his name? Are you," Rose said.

"I can't," Alice said before crying.

"Alice maybe you should ask him," I said and she nodded.

"Maybe," she snivelled.

I grimaced. "I don't know how you guys do this, I think I'm too lazy to keep secrets," Rose sighed which made us all laugh.

"Well your dating my brother who's the same." That set Alice off laughing again. She laughed for a few more minutes.

"I just guess senior year is getting on top of us!" Alice said and I nodded in agreement.

The front door bust open and all the lights turned off as it did so. Charlie was in Seattle himself this weekend so I knew it couldn't be him. Emmett promised to not come here but I had my suspicions. It was almost midnight on a Friday night, I knew Emmett couldn't resist torturing us.

Alice squealed as I try to look towards the front door. Just as a blindfold was slipped over my eyes. I felt hands life me delicately off the couch. I put my hand on the chiseled chest that belong to my captor. Edward.

"I know it's you," I whispered so quietly so he couldn't here. He didn't respond, he just kissed my head quickly.

He carried me out and put me in the back of Emmett's jeep. I sat inside and could feel who I think is Alice on my right and Rose must have been on the other side of her. Edward put my seatbelt on before shutting the door.

Emmett started the engine and the car began to move. I don't know how long we were in the car for. Nobody spoke. It was a long ride.

Edward picked me up and carried me out. He seated me on what felt like a log. He peeled my mask off and kissed me. "Hi," I said and he grinned.

"Sorry for ruining your girls nights but welcome to the bonfire," Edward said as he moved sideways just as Emmett and Jasper arrived with Alice and Rose.

The bonfire behind Edward was all shades of red, orange and yellow. I smiled at Edward happily. "This is amazing," I said and laughed. Edwards eyes lighted up and I so badly wanted to be close to him. I felt that same electricity as I feel in biology when we had to watch that movie.

"We have beer aswell," Jasper smirked while throwing one to me. I laughed as I caught it and Jasper smiled at me.

I opened the can and drank. It felt good to be with my friends doing stupid teenage stuff in what looked like the Cullens backyard.

"Did we ruin your night?" Emmett asked us. Alice looked really uncomfortable when he asked and I gave her a questionable look when Rose told Emmett no.

"I don't feel well you guys," Alice said as she stood up and started walking towards the house. I got up and started to follow her.

"Alice!" I said and she kept walking. Edward and Jasper were following us.

Alice kept walking and went inside. I started to follow her in when Edward caught my arm.

"I think it's best we don't follow her," Edward said picking me up and carrying me back to the campsite. I started to feel bad until Edward kissed me and swiped my memory.

"What was that!?" Rose exclaimed as I pulled away from Edward to Rosalie. Emmett looked astounded and Jasper had even stop to look at us.

I started laughing nervously, "Um it was what it was," I said as Edward put me down and I drank from my beer quickly. I finished it and everyone was still looking.

"Bella is this the guy?" Rose asked and I nodded.

"What guy!?" Emmett asked, faking protectiveness. I rolled my eyes as he finished speaking.

"Edward!" Rose exclaimed, answering him.

"Wait, you and Bella..." Emmett looked at Edward, shock all over his face. I almost laughed looking at him.

"Yes, me and Bella," Edward nodded confidently, he wasn't remotely bothered that they knew, he seemed happy that they were finding out.

"Yesterday was a bit..." Edward trailed off as he entered. I nodding in agreement, not needing him to finish.

Last night had been weird enough. Emmett still wasn't over the fact I me and Edward even kissing. He ha barely spoken to me all day, which was making it awkward.

Alice hadn't joined us again last night and Rose gave me a lift home after it was clear that Emmett had entered a stage of shock. I said goodbye to everyone, careful not to kiss Edward again even though I wanted to.

"I didn't think it would go that way," I said and Edward nodded awkwardly. It felt different between us today, we were actually settling into something. Our friends knowing now made it real.

"Did Alice call you?" Edward ask as we sat down to eat my mac and cheese.

"No, does she know?" I asked.

"I think so, though I'm not sure," he said and silence became us. We ate, not speaking and chewing to much.

"Did you not want them to know?" Edward ask and I looked at him. His unexpected question had me confused.

"No, I mean yes, I mean... It doesn't faze me."

"Bella," Edward looked at me blankly, still waiting for a reply.

"I don't think I wanted them to know, I think it's changed our dynamic, it feels strange now," I said honestly and he sighed.

"I know what you mean, I feel like it's changed to us being friends again, like telling them threw us back," he said and I nodded.

I got up to clear our plates and he followed me into the kitchen. I put the played down and turned to face him. He kissed my jaw. "Friends don't really kiss other friends," he said and my heart raced.

"No, I don't think they do," I managed to say amongst the electricity I was now feeling.

I pulled his head down to meet mine and kissed him. I pulled away and he grinned. "Not so friendzone anymore," he laughed and I nodded before kissing him again.

"I really like you, I don't want whatever was happening before to continue, I like it when now, what's it's like in this moment," I said and Edward nodded.

"I prefer it this way," he said whilst smirking before his lips descended on mine...


	10. Chapter 10

"You and my brother!" Alice exclaimed in English on Monday morning.

"Well it kind of just happened, who told you anyway, I thought you were ill," I mocked her and she grimaced. Alice was acting strange all of a sudden, she was faking being ill and this guy was messing with her head.

"Yeah well, Rose made sure to tell me, I was wondering what was up with Edward yesterday," Alice rolled her eyes as the teacher walked in.

"We weren't going to tell anybody, it's still early," i whispered Alice smirked. I ignored her ad started to concentrate on what the teacher was saying about hamlet.

"I still can't get over you and my brother," Alice whispered and I continued to ignore her. "Ill get used to it though, because I love you both," she said and I finally laughed.

When lunch came it wasn't awkward at all. I sat next to Edward who welcomed me with a kiss, nobody was staring and non of our friends were bothered. It was like normal. Or the newer version of that.

"I got tickets for MuMu!" Emmett exclaimed as we ate. He look excited as he said this.

"MuMu?" I asked whilst raising my eyebrows. Emmett liked a large variety of things so I had no idea what this would be.

"It's a large festival at the hotel in Seattle! It's this new music and it was really great last year, I got it as a Christmas present for everyone. The tickets were major cheap but the event it suppose to be amazing!" Emmett said as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I guess we can give MuMu a try," she sighed as she ate her chicken Caesar salad.

"Good!" Emmett smiled happily.

"Wait though, when is it?" Jasper enquired, obviously skeptical like the rest of us.

"It's the last day before winter break, so we can ditch and drive to Seattle," Emmett had it all planned, evidently.

"Fine, then," Jasper sighed in defeat and I smiled at him. Despite how little we might want to go, if it was rubbish we would ditch and go to a club or just ditch Seattle in general. I think the missing school was appealing.

After lunch I walked with Edward to biology, "Alice knows," I told him and he nodded, unfazed.

"Okay, I guess we are dating now," he said and I laughed. We were I guess, as weird as it sounded. I had been best friends with him since I was born practically, I couldn't believe that now I was on the road to becoming his girlfriend.

"I guess we are," I said before I pulled him down to kiss me. I could feel his smile against my lips. "We may aswell let the rest of the world know," I said before walking into biology feeling the eyes staring after us.

"Bella, Emmett, don't freak out," Charlie said as soon as we walked in the door. He looked worried and I could see something was bothering him. It was unusual for him to be here when Emmett and I came home from school.

"What's wrong," Emmett asked as I just paused as the figure emerged out of the living room. The blonde curly hair reflecting what little light was coming in from the windows. The same curls I saw everyday on my brother. Her clothes were clean, and they looked expensive, designer jeans, jacket, the lot. She smiled weakly at us. Charlie didn't answer Emmett for obvious reasons.

"Hi," she said weakly and I sighed. I was so angry at her for leaving, he hadn't called or texted back either. She had promised to visit but hadn't and now she turns up without letting Emmett and I prepare ourselves for the storm she no doubt brought with her.

"Mom," I said quietly. She was still smiling. Emmett looked dumbfounded and Charlie was uncomfortable. She started to walkover and enveloped me in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked. He still looked confused.

"I came to visit my kids. I haven't seen you both in a while," I scoffed at her words and she looked at me. Her exterior had changed completely. She didn't look homely or comforting like she had done.

"I was busy Bella," she sighed and turned to Emmett and smiled at him. He looked at Charlie. Emmett didn't seem to know what to do.

"Emmett baby, I'm still your mom," she said and I didn't scoff this time. Although I was angry I didn't want to argue.

"Charlie is it okay if I talk with them in the kitchen?" Renee asked and Charlie nodded, avoiding an argument like me perhaps.

"I'm sorry," she said once she had closed the kitchen door.

"Where have you been?" I asked and she smiled, pleased that I wanted to know I assumed.

"LA mostly, with Phil. He's a baseball manager, big bucks. We got married," she beemed. Renee was useless in these situations. Like Emmett she had no clue what to say in forced conversations, it was annoying.

"Married?!" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, last month. It was private our I would have invited you both," she said and we nodded.

"Look mom, what are you doing here?" I asked and she sighed.

"I felt terrible for leaving like that, I didn't call and it all caught up that I had been living too differently to me, I wanted to spend time with the both of you," she paused before continuing,"I know I should have called. It also a bad time with only two weeks left till winter break. How about you spend it with me. Getting out of forks for a while might help you both?" She asked happily.

"I don't know," I replied. I didn't want to spend much more time in forks because it was boring when it was breaks. The Cullens normally went to Alaska so I knew Alice and Edward weren't around and Rose and Jasper normally bought tickets themselves, of got winter jobs. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I went.

"I understand, I gave Charlie my new number in case of emergencies. Call me if you change your mind," she smiled before leaving the kitchen.

Emmett and I looked at each other and shrugged. I honestly didn't know what we would do...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Short filler, next one is a big one, i really can't wait. I mean I am writing it but still... Probably a favourite of this story. Coming tomorrow btw_**

I pulled away from Edward. He smiled at me as we sat in his car on his driveway. It was officially our monthaversary! He had taken me out for dinner at this quaint little restaurant. I couldn't believe a month had gone by since Seattle, and in under a week we would be back there again. I couldn't wait. I was hoping we would be in the same hotel. Charlie already knew of course, Emmett checked before he bought the tickets.

I however hadn't bought my friends gifts. I was planning on getting everyone but Edward music vouchers and stay in Seattle next weekend with Edward especially to take him to an old vinyl store to buy whatever he wants.

"I can't wait till Seattle," I said and Edward smiled.

"Neither can I, although MuMu sounds weird, I don't know if we will like it," he said and I nodded in agreement.

"I don't thinks it heavy metal which is good, Emmetts music is very diverse," I empathise.

"Do you want to come inside?" Edward asks before kissing me again. This time longer and less delicately.

"Yes."

We get out of his Volvo and head inside. At first all the lights are off. Esme and Carlisle aren't in. It seems to be just is until Alice flicks on the light and walks out the kitchen. I pull away from Edward consciously.

"Hey Alice," I say and she started laughing.

"Hey," she says before awkwardly standing in front of us. Jasper walks out behind her with a tub of ice cream in his hand and a spoon in the other.

"Um hey, were you guys..." Jasper points at us with the spoon. We shake our heads and Alice rolls her eyes.

"I think I might go now..." I say awkwardly. The memory of last time this almost happened when Esme walked in on us.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna head off aswell. Tanya texted me and said I had to get back. I was going to ignore it but it's an excuse," Jasper scratched his head whilst referring to his mom. He looked uncomfortable as he stood their.

"Um maybe I could catch a lift?" I asked and he nodded. He handed Edward the icecream. Edward didn't even flinch as I passed him, he was obviously very angry with Alice for being here. I would text him later.

I got in Jaspers car and he backed out of the drive. "So that was awkward," I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, seeing your friends standing around, things almost happening," he laughed and I relaxed. There was rarely ever tension between me and Jasper.

"So what were you doing there?" I asked him curiously. I never thought of him and Alice ever becoming a thing, but maybe she was finally getting over mystery guy. Or I was way off base.

"Alice was going to tell me something," he shrugged, "guess it'll have to wait," he said and I nodded.

With Alice's change in behaviour and the dynamic between me and Edward settling I was finding it harder to read my friends. Were they lying or telling the truth. I had no idea anymore.

"If it was important, Alice will find a way to tell you,"I said and it was his turn to nod. "So how about you, dating anyone?" I asked jokingly.

"No," he laughed,"I don't have time," he said.

"Right," I said sarcastically. Jasper was hot, I knew he probably had girl asking him out, and he wasn't busy, which meant he had his eye on someone, or his heart set on them.

"It's a bad situation," he said and I grimaced at his words. He seemed secretive about the subject and so I wasn't going to push him.

He pulled onto my drive.

"Well thanks Jasper," I said.

"No problem Bella,"

I walked into the house and could hear Emmett snoring upstairs. It wasn't even eleven! Charlie wasn't home and I wasn't about to go to bed so I sat and watched tv mindlessly. Edward invading my thoughts ...


	12. Chapter 12

**_Imagine this as being the mid season finale x_**

Edward had his arm around me as we walked into the same hotel as last time. This time however white Christmas decorations were strung up everywhere. The receptionist gave us our keys and we went upstairs. We had made sure that Alice and Jasper had separate rooms, just because they were the only two not dating.

Edward and I went into our room. It was his from last time. The skyline looked even better with the dusting of frost over it. It made me want to move to New York even more.

I turned around and kissed Edward. I was truly falling for him, badly. I didn't want to stop it, I was enjoying it.

Then there was a knock, and I wished that maybe once we could have privacy.

It was Alice, with all her makeup kits and a dress she had no doubt picked out for me "Bella I am giving you this dress, it was three dollars at a thrift store, I just altered it." Alice was smiling at me, obviously happy with her work.

The dress was beautiful. It was white and strapless. It came mid thigh and I knew it would even make me look pretty.

Edward left to get ready in Jaspers room. Alice did my makeup and I tied my hair into an elegant, yet messy bun.

It wasn't long before we were at MuMu and we realised then that we were totally overdressed. I looked at Edward and he smiled. Despite how overdressed we were we still had a good time.

I danced with Edward throughout the neon lights.

It wasn't until a guy came over that I realised maybe this night would turn into a catastrophe. "Don't you dare touch her!" Edward glared at this random guy standing behind me.

"I was trying to get past," the guy said, holding up his hands.

"I know exactly what you were trying to do!" Edward shouted at him, rage burning in his eyes. I glanced around to find Emmett or Jasper, they were nowhere. Alice saw my frantic glances and shrugged. He eyes glistening with tears. I was conflicted, Edward was about to start a fight and Alice looked like she was about to cry. Alice turned away from me then, deciding for me as she disapeared into the crowd.

"Edward, calm down," I said whilst resting my hand on Edwards chest trying to keep him away from this guy.

"Bella, how could you act so worthless?" Edward looked at me, angry still. I backed away from him.

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief. Worthless? I was trying to avoid a fight.

"Bella I didn't mean it like that!" Edward said quickly, sighing while he did so. "Look, your mine, nobody else's, I don't-" I cut him off abruptly.

"I'm yours? Edward I'm not property!" I said angrily. Realisation spread accross Edwards face.

"No, Bella!" I started to walk away from him. I hated to be thought as property. I wasn't anybody's anything, I was Bella Swan. That's all people needed to bother with.

"Don't act like Renee!" Edward said and I spun around on him, furious.

"You jerk! Renee? Why are you insulting me!" I screamed at him before I walked off into the crowd. Edward didn't seem to be following me. I couldn't have cared less. I needed to get out of there and this was my escape.

I grabbed a cab and went back to the hotel. I knocked on Alice's door but she wasn't there. I most definitely wasn't sharing a room with Edward tonight. I had no clue if he had had a drink or was being a total - but I wasn't about to be as forgiving as he might be hoping.

"Bella?" I heard Jaspers voice behind me and smiled at him gratefully.

"Do you mind if I chill in your room?" I said and he nodded and invited me in. His room was identical to Edwards and mine. But I was ignoring it because it was bringing back memories.

"What did you think of MuMu?" I was relieved he didn't want to know why I was back without Edward.

"Eh-" I said and he laughed. "You got anything strong?" I asked and he smirked.

"Check the mini fridge," he said and I walked over to it. Vodka, perfect. I poured us shot after shot for the next hour.

"Jasper you are such a good friend!" I said happily as I sat in one to the armchairs in his room.

"Thanks, you are too. I can tell you anything!" He said happily. I felt so loopy of the drink but I was having fun. Nothing was going to ruin my buzz.

"Yes! I get what you mean! We would be such a good couple! Why have we never dated?!" I exclaimed and he shook his head.

"I don't know, I had a major crush on you!" He admitted. I laughed before standing up. "I'm serious. I kind of still do," I gave him a puzzelled look.

"Then why..." I said before he walked over to me. Guaranteed we both almost fell over, but he became my rock once he reached me. His blonde hair dazzling my eyes, especially in the dim light of Seattle coming in through the windows.

"Wasn't the right time," he said before our lips somehow crashed together. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist, keeping the kiss...

The beautiful skyline of Seattle mesmerised my waking eyes. The scene wasn't quite right. This dream I was looking out a different window. We must have been given a different room.

I turned around to kiss him only to see the blonde hair. I almost screamed. This wasn't a dream. Never again would I drink vodka, never ever.

I slowly got up out of the bed and searched for something of my. I shoved on what I could find before creeping out of the room. I had my phone luckily. Alice had texted me, she was wondering where I was. I shut Jaspers door before heading over to Alice's and knocking softly. It was 5 am. Not a time I wanted to be awake at.

"Bella!" She exclaimed hugging me, "Edward told me what happened! Are you okay? I couldn't find you!"

"I'm fine!" I said before walking into her room. She made some coffee using the hotels machine. She handed it to me as my hangover started to kick in.

"Bella I need to tell you something, badly, but before I do, I want to tell you about the guy, I need to. It's getting serious my life."

"Tell me Alice, you can tell me anything," I said, making sure I was concentrating on her words as I tried to ignore what had happened last night. It was a great night, despite the fact that I hated everything that had happened, especially the great part.

"Jasper!" I looked at Alice as she pulled me out of my reverie. How did she know I had been with Jasper. Had my appearance given it away.

"That's the guy," Alice said and I stared at her. I needed to leave now, before I fainted.

All I needed was to leave this terrible nightmare. "Alice Um give me a minute," I said before rushing out of her room.

I couldn't breathe in the hallway. I needed to get away, leave. Make sure non of this ever surfaces again, I needed to make everything go away.

"Mom!" I gasped as Renee picked up the phone.

"Bella dear what's wrong?" She asked and I sighed internally.

"Could you book me a flight, the next one from Seattle, private plane for me? Please mom, I'm coming to LA" I said, thankfull that I had taken her emergency number from Charlie.

I hung up as soon as she made sure everything was sorted. I felt like I was going to collapse. I fumbled trying to press the elevator buttons to go down.

Maybe I was like Renee, she was my mother after all...


	13. Chapter 13

**I upload chapters from my phone and for the past month Doc Manager wasn't loading. I apologise for the delay of chapters, anyway I'm picking up where its been like a mid season finale kind off. :) enjoy x**

Winter break was over. I had to go home and face what I had avoided for the past month.

Christmas with Renee and Phil was great. I missed dads burnt turkey and Emmett stupidly singing carols, but it was really enjoyable in LA. I hadn't really bonded with Renee as much as she had probably hoped, but again I hadn't been a nuisance. They had let me do what I wanted, which was read, sunbathe and ignore my problems.

Forks was still under its constance cover of rain. Charlie had called me in Christmas to tell me it was slushy, but that was all I heard from anybody in Washington while I had been away.

I hadn't wanted to see Emmett. He would know, all my friends would know what I've done. I have no idea what Jaspers been doing, if he had talking to them. If they even blamed him at all.

As I parked away from my friends I noticed how Alice's car wasn't in the lot. I was already late for class, but Alice would never miss a day of school. Not even if it was because of me.

After I registered and went to English Alice wasn't in her seat. I say down just as she walked in laughing. She looked at me and stopped quickly. She didn't look up as she sat in a seat at the front of the classroom. She must still be angry with me.

Spanish was quiet. Jessica was as bubbly as ever but it was still the same old drama. I didn't want to hear her boing reiteration of last semesters gossip.

I didn't go to Trig. Jasper would have been there and I didn't want to see him.

As I walked into lunch I realised I had no idea where I was going to sit.

"Bella, come on," Rose smiled at me, she hadn't spoken at all in English. Although I didn't realise if it was because of the teacher talking or me.

I sat down awkwardly. Edward hadn't looked at me. Alice was looking at Jasper who was sitting beside her. Jasper was avoiding eye contact with anyone. Rose and Emmett weren't doing anything other than the usual.

"Tell us about LA," Rose asked, genuinely interested. Edward go up and walked away. I sighed and smiled half heartedly at her.

"Good," I said and looked at Alice. She was looking through me. Tears filling her eyes. "Alice...I-"

"You didn't know," she said quickly cutting me off, her eyes over filling.

"It's no excuse, Edward and I had barely broken up," I said before Alice walked quickly away from the table. I got up and followed her to the bathrooms.

Nobody else was in there but us. "Bella, I should have told you, don't you understand how much I've been wishing that I had to you. If I had this wouldn't have happened," she said crying into my shoulder.

"You and Jasper seem to be getting on well," I said once she had stopped.

"Yeah, he explained that you were both drunk. We've agreed to move past it. He said he was sorry, he thought me and him were over, I was acting pretty crazy last semester," she said whilst smiling weakly.

"It would never have happened if I was sober, and even if I was still drunk it wouldn't have if I knew about the two of you," I said and she grimaced, nodding.

"I know. Bella you are a great friend and this was meant to happen for some reason or other." She hugged me again, "Your still my best friend," she said and I smiled. "Although Bella, Edward isn't happy with you. I didn't tell him and neither did Jasper, he seemed to know before me that you were going to Pheonix aswell."

"I left him a letter. I told him what had happened and that I was sorry. I told him we probably weren't right for each other as well because we had our first fight. Also that I'm sorry I blew it."

"Oh. Yeah he left Seattle pretty quick. Don't know why. Esme Ana Carlisle were home and he didn't get there until after us. He's just been going out most nights. I'm pretty sure he had a hangover on Christmas," Alice said solemnly.

"Oh," was all I managed to say. I had no idea where I wanted Edwards and mines relationship to go, it just wasn't here.

We returned to lunch as if it was normal. Everything started to feel normal again. Only Edward wasn't there.

The next day was the same. Edward didn't arrive at lunch and Alice shrugged when I looked at her. It was Friday so I knew we would all be doing something, but if he had skipped school then I had no hope of speaking to him.

Later that night, after I told my friends I wasn't coming to a movie to sit by myself, I drove to the Cullens house. It probably wasn't the best idea but I needed to speak to Edward.

As I parked I saw the downstairs lights on. "Edward?!" I said as I knocked on the door.

A guy opened it. A really tall guy with sandy skin and deep brown hair. His muscles were visible through his shirt and I could feel the heat radiating off him. "Umm Hi, is Edward here," I said casually.

"Yeah," he said whilst smiling and walking away.

I followed him in. There were more people in the house. However not the usual party people. These people were chilling on the couches and floor. A movie was playing in the background.

So Edward was either replacing us, or leaving us full time.

"Bella!" Edward said. His voice melting my heart. I couldn't believe how much I had been missing his voice this past month.

"Um hi," I said awkwardly. I was dressed in jeans and had my parka wrapped around me. I looked cold rather than relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked casually. I looked at him in disbelief. Why was he acting so cool about everything. I didn't think he was drunk.

"I came to talk to you," I said casually just as a girl walked up to us and put her arm around Edwards waist.

"Who's this baby," she said whilst running her hand down his chest. I almost screamed. He'd replaced me? I guess I deserved it but I thought he would at least let me talk.

"Just some girl I used to know, she just turned up," he said whilst looking at this girl. He turned to me, "this is Leah. My girlfriend," I almost choked as he confirmed my suspicions. So that was it, Edward and I weren't even going to be friends if he was acting like such a jerk.

"That's sweet," I said sarcastically whilst trying to compose myself, "I thought we could talk, but I see your busy, so you'll have to see mr Molina for the biology, have fun." I smirked before turning on my heels. I int care if I was being rude. Or what Leah thought of me. I honestly wasn't fazed. I lied about what I had come to tell him but I wasn't about to admit I wanted to discuss us if he didn't want to.

I walked out the door, I could feel someone following me. I Thought it was Edward, but as I turned around I saw it was the guy who opened the door. "My names Jake," he said and I nodded awkwardly. I wasn't in the mood to make friends. "Saw you met Leah, she can be a -."

"Yeah I noticed." I scoffed.

"Well anyway, I was wondering if maybe you want to go out sometime," I took a double take. This guy was asking me out!?

"Are you serious?" I scoffed.

"Yeah." He smiled and I gave him a puzzelled look. I wasn't repelling him in my rubbish mood.

"Okay then..." We swapped numbers before he went back inside leaving me feeling weird and mean. I hadn't meant to be so harsh but I was so angry at Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

**Filler, sorry, it's because it's drawing to an end. I'm contemplating a sequel, so yeah... X**

I only wished I was still in LA. I had begun to hate forks over the past two weeks since I came back. It was horrible. It wasn't so much forks but the pressure of last minute admission s and I was trying to get an early admission anywhere.

I had signed up for night classes at NYU Aswell as an internship with the New York Times. I had no clue when I was going to get anything back. I was still working at the precinct on weekends but my courses at Peninsula had finished.

Jake had called but I hadn't answered. I didn't want to date him. I wanted to mend everything with Edward, even though he was dating someone new.

"Bella!" Alice snapped her fingers Infront of my face, pulling me from my reverie.

"Sorry what!?" I asked quickly. Rose rolled her eyes and Alice sighed.

"We were discussing summer vacation, want to go anywhere?" Alice asked and I shrugged. I didn't want to go anywhere when Edward might be going with Leah. I didn't want to. But I had buried myself in this mess, I had acted just like Renee, I had done exactly what I hated her for doing with Phil.

"Bella this is getting annoying!" Alice said and I looked at her, actually looked at her. She was glaring at me, in what looked really unAlice like.

"What!" I said in defence. I probably deserved her oncoming attack but I just couldn't be bothered with it.

"We are trying to maintain a friendship here. Get over Edward! You deserve what is happening! You cheated, you ran away from your problems, you caused this entire mess!" Alice began to shout.

I glared at her accross the couches in the Cullens living room. "I deserve it! That's a bit bias considering Jasper did the same thing!"

"But me and Jasper weren't an official couple like you and Edward were! You messed up my life Bella! You had to run off and leave your mess for us!"

"Alice-" Rose cut in but Alice didn't stop.

"It was the worst time aswell! But Bella got to go to LA after practically splitting us all up. If it weren't for Rose and Emmett non of us would be friends. Then you had to come back and drive Edward away! Edward who is the best thing that ever happened to you! I thought we were best friends! You were the last person who I thought would do that to me! To all of us. I WENT INTO HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Alice started screaming and shaking. Tears were falling down her face. Jasper appeared out of nowhere and picked her up as she was just about to fall over.

"I think you should leave," he said coldly before carrying Alice upstairs. I was frozen in place. Alice went into hospital, I had left her and made her go into hospital, because ruining my relationship with Edward hadn't been enough.

"Your leaving!" Edward said sternly whilst picking up my bag and shoes and shoving them at me. I looked up at him, his eyes were stone cold. He followed me to the door and I exited. I heard it slam behind me and I started crying uncontrollably.

I thought everything had been fine with Alice, I thought it was all okay now. My only problem had seemed to be with Edward. I hadn't realised I'd caused so much.

I felt arms wrapped around me. My head fit perfectly into his chest as I cried.

Once the tears stopped I pulled away.

"Bella..." Edward said but I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I really am," I said honestly whilst unlocking my truck.

"I know," he said quietly and I turned around and looked at him. He seemed older than he had before Christmas. He had changed. "Bella, what Alice said, you don't know the full story, I..." He stopped, looking back at the house.

"You what Edward?!" I said in frustration.

"I, I want to tell you, I want to forgive you," he looked at me expecting me to say something. I looked at him with expectation. If he wanted anything to do with me still then I was one really lucky person. "Meet me tomorrow morning, here. Come at 11," he said quickly before rushing back into the house.

My gaze followed him, astonished.


	15. Chapter 15

The Cullen house seemed unusually daunting. In the rain it no longer looked happy. Every memory I had here seemed to be overshadowed now by what I had done.

As time passed it seemed to be worse. One mistake had spiralled into what seemed like a dozen. Jasper happened, I lost Edward, I almost lost my friends, now it seems like I almost lost Alice. Aswell as how I practically lost myself in the process. Life in forks has never seemed so dull as it does now.

I knocked on the door briefly. No matter how much he dislikes me, Edward would never do something to further humiliate me.

"Morning" Edward opened the door. I smiled at him sadly. "Do you want to sit down or..." He said awkwardly.

I sat down on the same couch I had sat the night before and Edward sat on the opposite one. His face didn't give anything away. He seemed level, not angry or happy.

"Where to start..." He muttered and I looked at my lap guiltily. Where did this even begin?

"Bella, what Alice said, you didn't put her in the hospital, it wasn't something anyone caused. Alice hadn't been eating, and she had been throwing up. That night at the bonfire was the first time she vomited. She's not bulimic, but with stress she couldn't stop. She thought she was pregnant."

I looked at him in disbelief. Alice ha barely looked thinner, but I guess I hadn't been around when she was going through the worst of it.

"Carlisle suspected she had food poisoning the first time she threw up, after then it was stress. She didn't get to come home till Christmas Eve. That's why her and Jasper are in a good place aswell. He was there for her, he never left the hospital. He had to tell her Bella, he told me. I think that made Alice think of him differently, he told her what had happened. She wasn't mad, Alice could rarely ever be mad at you Bella."

I hadn't ever thought of how they new, I had just assumed Edward had told them, I left him a letter after all. "What about the letter I left you?"

"I got it, to late but I got it. Jasper told Alice and I at the same time, Alice was worried because you'd left and I was just thinking that I was stupid."

"You were stupid?!" I almost laughed. I was the stupid one.

"I practically drove you in that direction, I should never have said you were like Renee."

"I am though, as much as I hate it, I left, and I left you all in my mess."

"Everything happened at a bad time. We all want to put it behind us. I don't hate you Bella, I was angry but I could never hate you."

"Is this the end of us, our friendship?" I asked him uncertainly.

"I don't think so," he smirked at me. I smiled back. I got up ready to leave. But I had to ask him something. "Why didn't you come straight home, Alice said you left Seattle before everyone else but you got back later?"

"Maybe I'll tell you, but it's totally irrelevant," he continued his smirked and I sighed. I was somewhat content but something niggled in the back of my brain, if it was irrelevant why did it occur right then and there?

"Alice doesn't hate you either Bella, yesterday she was just stressed, she's at the hospital today for a checkup," Edward informed me.

"I'm going to take her out to lunch, her and Jasper, mend it properly." I really wanted to aswell. If I had to go through it again to set things right I would. Be whatever kind of closure this was, it made me feel like Edward and I weren't lost from each other anymore.

"That's good, getting past this..." He stopped as a car pulled into the drive. So Alice was back?!

He opened the door and I stepped out, Leah was sitting in her car, looking at us. "Ah, so you and Leah?" I said and he nodded, uncomfortable.

"It's fun, what I need," all traces of his smirk gone.

"I'm glad, really, I want to be your friend again Edward, I'm not going to do anything."

"I know," he smirked and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Edward, for everything," I said before getting into my truck.

I didn't stay to watch him and Leah either, because if he was happy it would make me happy, no matter how much I disagreed with his girlfriend. I had things to do anyway. More important things.

I pulled in a lay-by and picked up my phone. Clicking the number at the top. "Hi, it's Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to do anything tomorrow?"

If everyone else can move on, I can too...


	16. Chapter 16

**The Sequel** ** _We Always Knew_** **is up! First chapter! It's five years later and** ** _everybody_** **is back in Forks for a wedding! ;)**

 **If you go there from this then thank you! It's been a long month of publishing this but to everyone who read , fanned, and followed** ** _Not Like We've Known, thank you! It's the first fanfic I actually finished. So thank you again! Xxx_**


End file.
